Lügen und Wahrheiten
by callisto24
Summary: Weihnachten im Bunker. Geschrieben als Wichtelgeschichte für Ria in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel


Wichtelgeschichte für Riannon78 in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel

Pairing: Dean/Ezekiel/Gadreel – irgendwie auch mit Sam. (?)  
Rating: R  
Genre: Romanze, Drama  
Wünsche: Ezekiel ist noch immer in Sams Körper und will Dean. Dean will ihn auch, allerdings hemmt ihn die Tatsache ein wenig, dass Ezekiel in Sams Körper ist.

Warnung: Spoiler für Season 9, Supernatural

Anmerkung: Irgendwann zwischen dem Beginn der Season und Gadreels Auftritt.

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld wird verdient.

Zu fallen war anders. Überraschend und beinahe aufregend. Doch nach tausenden von Jahren im Kerker wäre wohl jede Abwechslung aufregend gewesen. Links und rechts von ihm stürzten Engel, deren Flügel brannten, bis sie zu Fackeln wurden, die auf die Erde zurasten. Gadreel fühlte die Hitze, den Rausch. Kälte, Leere und dann die Atmosphäre, den Sauerstoff, der manche von ihnen buchstäblich explodieren ließ. Er hörte deren Schreie und er stürzte schneller, zog sich zusammen, vermied jeden zusätzlichen Funken, jede Reibung, der er entkommen konnte, während auch seine Flügel Feuer fingen.

Der Aufprall ließ ihn benommen zurück. Doch fraglos auch dankbar. Er sah in den Himmel. Wie Meteoriten fielen seine Brüder und Schwestern. Manche kämpften, manche versuchten sich zu wehren, zu den verschlossenen Toren des Himmels zurückzukehren, und es kostete sie alles.

Gadreel sah ihnen zu wie sie verbrannten, fühlte den Schmerz seiner im Sturz und durch den Brand verletzten Flügel, die Schwäche, die ihm neu und fremdartig schien. Nie, selbst während der verlustreichsten Schlachten war er derart nachhaltig verwundet worden, hatte sich derart erschöpft und ausgelaugt gefühlt. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit der Nacht, die schreckliche Stille, die sich ausdehnte, fühlte die Leere hinter den himmlischen Toren, den Verlust, der noch keinen Namen kannte.

Und doch gelang es ihm sich aufzurappeln. Einer der Stärksten, einer der Ältesten war er länger als er denken konnte. Und nachdem er aufgehört hatte, mit seinem Schicksal zu hadern, seine Strafe zu verfluchen, war sein Bestreben darauf konzentriert geblieben, seine Kräfte zu erhalten, nicht der Schwäche zu erliegen, die drohte, von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Er hatte trainiert und er war aufmerksam geblieben. Hatte zugehört und gelernt. Ohne viel von Menschen zu wissen, hatte er sich ein Bild erarbeitet, das - wie er während der ersten Sekunden auf der Erde bereits feststellte - kaum der Realität entsprach. Nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Nichts, kein Gespräch unter Engeln, die ihre Aufgaben dort unten erfüllt hatten, konnte ihn auf den Schock vorbereiten, den er empfand, als er die Kontrolle über den Fremden übernahm, der das Glück oder das Pech hatte, seinen Weg zu kreuzen. Dessen Verzweiflung war nur zu verständlich, sah Gadreel sich doch innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages mit Erinnerungen konfrontiert, die Gewalt, Tod und Entsetzen beinhalten. Obwohl auch ihm die Schlacht nicht fremd war, enthielt doch der Krieg unter Menschen eine schmutzige, eine würdelose Komponente, die ihn vielleicht schockiert hätte, bedeutete ihm diese Spezies auch nur eine Winzigkeit. Er lernte das Wort Kriegsveteran kennen, die Trauer und Reue, die in einem Menschen wohnen konnten, der Fehler begangen hatte. In keinem Fall zu vergleichen mit der Tiefe der Reue, die ihn seit Jahrtausenden beherrschte. Doch kam auch kaum ein Verbrechen dem nahe, was er auf seine Schultern geladen hatte. Und doch war ihm fast so, als litte dieser Mann bis zu einem Extrem, das für Gadreel unvorstellbar blieb. Wieder und wieder zogen die Bilder von Grausamkeiten, von Morden durch seinen Verstand, die - obwohl der begrenzte menschliche Verstand sie zu begründen und rechtzufertigen suchte - unbegreiflich blieben. Die Seele war erschüttert worden und der Verlust der Menschen, die er liebte, die Trennung von Frau und Kindern unvermeidbar gewesen. Deshalb war es so einfach gewesen, ihn zur Zustimmung zu bewegen. In den ersten Sekunden, Minuten noch hatte Gadreel sich gefragt, was es war, das seinen Brüdern und Schwestern auf diesem Planeten schwer fallen oder ein derartiges Kopfzerbrechen bereiten konnte, wie ihre Gespräche erahnen ließen.

Aber nicht nur deren Sorgen vernahm er, sondern auch die Triumphe. Und nicht nur diese, sondern auch Entschlüsse, die schnell gefasst wurden. Er begriff, dass sein Sturz in die Freiheit auch ein Sturz in neue Gefahr darstellte. Keiner von ihnen hatte die Schuld vergessen, die er mit sich trug. Keiner von ihnen würde ihm verzeihen. Im Gegenteil. Vielleicht lag es an der Umgebung, an der Primitivität menschlicher Aggressionen, die sie lehrte, ihre Strategien den radikalen Lösungen zu opfern. Kaum hatte er sich in dieser Welt umgesehen, da hörte er von den ersten Kämpfen zwischen Engeln. Es war weitaus leichter, sich auf Erden unliebsamer Gegner zu entledigen als in überirdischen Sphären. Und das Morden nahm zu. Niemand würde zögern, jemanden wie ihn auszulöschen. Er brauchte eine Lösung, ein besseres Versteck.

Schuldgefühle waren nicht neu für Dean. Ebenso wenig neu wie das Kribbeln unter seiner Haut, das er immer dann spürte, wenn er Sam belog. Oder auch nur etwas vor ihm geheim hielt. Etwas Entscheidendes wie in diesem Fall. Dennoch sah er keine andere Lösung. Er konnte, durfte Sam nicht verlieren. Denn auch das wäre seine Schuld. Nie hätte er zulassen dürfen, dass der die Prüfungen auf sich nahm. Hätte erkennen müssen, dass Sam dieselbe Neigung zur Selbstzerstörung in sich trug wie ihr Vater, wie er selbst. Doch Sam war immer gut mit Worten gewesen, nicht zum ersten Mal hatte er ihn überzeugt. In diesem Fall davon, dass Sam das Licht am Horizont tatsächlich erblickte, dass er es schaffen und überleben würde.

Und dann, als Sam ihm zuliebe seinen zu gut versteckten Todeswunsch, seine Selbstzweifel und Unsicherheiten ausgesprochen und schließlich die selbstmörderische Absicht doch aufgegeben hatte, die Arbeit und Anstrengung der vergangenen Wochen zunichte gemacht – für ihn, für Dean – da kam es nicht in Frage, dass er ihn kampflos dem Tod überließ.

Einmal entschieden hinterfragte Dean seine Motive selten und mit Sicherheit nicht aus freien Stücken. Warum sollte er auch? Sam lebte. Ezekiel war vertrauenswürdig, würde ihn heilen und früher oder später verschwinden. Wahrscheinlich, um Cas in Ordnung zu bringen, den zu einer neuen Schlacht zu führen, oder was Engel so trieben, solange sie sich nicht in weltliche Belange einmischten. Was sie schön bleiben lassen sollten, das wäre besser für alle.

Sam schlief. Dean saß an dem wackligen Tisch im Motelzimmer, eine Flasche Whiskey vor sich und beobachtete ihn. Seltsam, sich vorzustellen, dass sich ein Engel in seinem Bruder eingenistet hatte, ein – wenn man so wollte – guter Engel. Es ließ ihn fremd erscheinen, anders. Und doch war Sam ihm im Grunde das gesamte Jahr über fremd geblieben. Mochte am Fegefeuer gelegen haben, an seiner Enttäuschung über dessen Verhalten. Aber auch an der Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Sam jede Hoffnung auf das so ersehnte normale Leben aufgegeben hatte. Wieder einmal. Und wieder für ihn. Er hätte es wissen sollen. Auch dass Sam ihn beschützt hatte, froh gewesen war, die Prüfungen auf sich zu nehmen. Dean begriff noch nicht wirklich, dass es für Sam ähnlich unvorstellbar sein musste wie für ihn, den anderen aufzugeben. Was machte das aus ihnen?

Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck und schenkte sich nach. Letztendlich hatte er Glück gehabt. Nicht nur trat Ezekiel zurück, ließ ihm Sam, er hatte auch seine vorige Hülle unbeschadet in die Freiheit entlassen. Cas hatte recht mit ihm gehabt, auch keinerlei Zweifel geäußert, dass Ezekiel stark war, stark genug, um Sam zu heilen, um keinen zusätzlichen Schaden in seinem kleinen Bruder anzurichten. Dean lächelte. Sie beide hatten wirklich Glück gehabt.

„Was um Himmels willen ist das denn?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Dean seufzte und lud die Tannenzweige auf dem Boden ab, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er sah auf und glaubte für einen Augenblick ein bläuliches Glimmen in Sams dunkler Iris zu erkennen. Er blinzelte und es war verschwunden. Nur Sams erstauntes Gesicht blieb.

„War ein hartes Jahr", erklärte er nur. „Und ist lang genug her, dass wir die Feiertage für uns hatten."

„Nicht dein Ernst." Sam hob seine Augenbrauen. „Sind wir immer noch nicht zu alt für Weihnachten?"

„Man ist nie zu alt für Weihnachten", wies ihn Dean zurecht. „Und zudem haben wir zum ersten Mal genug Platz für einen Weihnachtsbaum."

Sam zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten. „Das ist kein Weihnachtsbaum. Nicht einmal annähernd."

„Ich dachte, ich schnür sie mit etwas Draht zusammen." Dean grinste. „Sollte langen."

„Ich weiß nicht recht." Sam äußerte sich noch weiter skeptisch, doch Dean hörte ihm nicht mehr zu. Der Christbaumständer, den er in einem Karton gefunden hatte, besaß tatsächlich genau die richtige Größe und er stopfte die Zweige in die rostige Öffnung und warf ein paar Handvoll zerknittertes Lametta darüber. Ein wenig Weihnachtsstimmung war in Ordnung, aber man musste es ja auch nicht übertreiben. Als er sich umdrehte, um Ausschau nach dem Karton mit Eierpunsch zu halten, den er bereits in dem Raum, den er großzügig als Wohnzimmer betitelte, deponiert hatte, war Sam still geworden. Und nicht nur das, er stand aufrecht und trug diesen ernsten Zug um die Lippen, den Ezekiel auch gezeigt hatte, als er ihm zum ersten Mal begegnet war. In seiner anderen Hülle. Und dennoch erkannte Dean ihn sofort und er verdrehte die Augen. „Zeke – was soll das?"

„Ich verstehe nicht." Ezekiel zeigte einen Gesichtsausdruck, der Dean von Castiel nur allzu vertraut war und manchmal fragte Dean sich wirklich, woher es kam, dass Engel sich in allem überlegen glaubten. Während sie doch nicht einmal die grundlegendsten Dinge begriffen.

„Ich will mit meinem Bruder Weihnachten feiern", erklärte Dean seufzend. „Also geh besser, wohin du gehst, wenn – wenn ich dich nicht sehen muss." Er war nahe dran, sich zu verhaspeln und griff schon einmal vorsorglich nach dem Karton. Dem Engel entging die Geste nicht.

„Betrinken und ein Spiel sehen?", riet der und Dean rollte mit den Augen. „Was dagegen? So feiern wir."

„Ich weiß." Ezekiel nickte.

„Sonst noch etwas?" Dean wartete.

„Das sieht nach allem aus nur nicht nach Weihnachten", sagte Sam und verzog den Mund wie Sam es gewohnt war. In einer Mischung aus Überheblichkeit und Verwirrung. Dean warf einen Knoten Lametta nach ihm und lachte.

Doch verlief der Tag auf einmal nicht mehr so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Anwesenheit Ezekiels, die Möglichkeit, dass der jederzeit Sams Körper übernehmen konnte, es tat, wenn er dies für notwendig hielt, schien ihm zunehmend schwieriger zu ertragen.

„Und das war es jetzt?", fragte ihn Sam ungläubig. „Zweige und Eierpunsch?"

„Was – was passt dir jetzt nicht?", erwiderte Dean ein wenig harscher als beabsichtigt. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Also wenn schon, dann aber auch richtig." Er ging zum Schrank und holte aus der Schublade Kerzen hervor, stellte die auf Regal und Bücherbrett auf. „Einer von uns sollte allerdings mit dem Punsch aufpassen, bevor wir den Bunker abfackeln", warnte er. „Das erledigt Kevin", warf Dean ein, als der die Treppe runterkam.

„Ich feiere kein Weihnachten, schon vergessen?", korrigierte Kevin ihn. „Wir auch nicht", meinte Sam. „Oder siehst du irgendwo einen Baum?"

„Witzig", knurrte Dean und beschloss, dass der Nachmittag weit genug vorangeschritten war, um den Karton zu öffnen.

Zwei Stunden später schnupperte Kevin an dem dampfenden Getränk, das Sam aus Weißwein, Rum und Gewürzen zusammengemischt hatte. „Du willst mir nicht wirklich erzählen, dass die Leute das trinken."

„In Europa – nur", behauptete Sam, die Zunge bereits schwer. Dean lachte, seine Stimmung hatte sich merklich verbessert und das nicht zuletzt, da er Kevin und Sam dabei beobachten konnte, wie sie die Folgen des Alkohols nicht einzuschätzen wussten. Was ihm nicht passieren konnte, warf er sich in die Brust. Aber Sam? Es besaß seinen Grund, dass der selten trank. Man wollte es bei seiner Statur kaum glauben, doch ein Glas zu viel warf ihn aus der Spur wie einen Teenager. Wie Kevin, wenn man so wollte. Der lallte bereits zunehmend und der Glanz in seinen Augen zeugte von der seligen Entrücktheit, die nur durch die Kombination von Hochprozentigem und Zucker verursacht wurde.

„Die brauen das überall in den Fußgängerzonen, schenken es aus und erledigen dann ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe."

Dean sah Sam prüfend an. „Öffentliches Besäufnis zur Weihnachtszeit? Das kann nur Europa sein." Nichtsdestotrotz nahm er einen großen Schluck und spürte, wie ihm das heiße Getränk angenehm die Kehle wärmte. Der Fernseher lief und Kevin schlief jeden Augenblick ein. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn in sein Bett schaffen müssen. Oder einfach eine Decke über ihn werfen. Er sah zu Sam, dessen gerötete Wangen, die feuchten Lippen und lächelte. „Nicht schlecht", meinte er und hob den Becher. „Ein bisschen süß vielleicht."

Sam leckte sich die Lippen und trank ebenfalls. „So soll er auch sein."

Dean schluckte und senkte die Lider, sah in seinen Becher. Was war das nur, dass er immer öfter, wenn er Sam ansah, an die Momente dachte, in denen er Ezekiel zum ersten Mal begegnet war? An die Intensität, mit der dieser Engel, oder seine Hülle – der Engel durch die Augen der Hülle – ihn gemustert hatte? Als könnte er durch Deans Schutzschicht hindurch und in seine Seele sehen.

Weil er ihm seine Seele offenbart hatte, beantwortete Dean sich die Frage selbst. Er hatte ihm gezeigt, was Sam ihm bedeutete, hatte weder seine Angst noch die Rücksichtslosigkeit verborgen, mit der er bereit war vorzugehen, um Sam zu retten. Und Ezekiel hatte ihn gerettet. Doch anstatt ihm dankbar zu sein, war Dean irritiert.

Und wenn er wirklich und ehrlich in sich ging, dann ahnte er auch den Grund: er fühlte sich angezogen von Ezekiel. Oder vielleicht auch von der Hülle, die der getragen hatte. Dean war es nicht gewohnt, seine Gefühle zu zerpflücken und zu analysieren und sich mit Kleinigkeiten aufzuhalten. Doch wie er es auch drehte und wendete, den Engel in seiner wahren Gestalt würde er kaum jemals zu Gesicht kriegen und für eine tiefere Art von Gefühl waren er und die durchaus attraktive erste Hülle sich wahrhaftig zu kurz begegnet. Wenn überhaupt. Wenn diese - der Mann - überhaupt etwas von ihrem Deal mitbekommen hatte.

Andererseits lag die Sache vielleicht ähnlich wie bei Castiel, überlegte Dean. Er war eben nicht aus Stein. Und die Engelsache, so großspurig und ablehnend er den meisten Exemplaren auch gegenüberzutrat – hatten die es doch nicht besser verdient - besaß doch nach wie vor eine gewisse Faszination. Wenigstens vor sich selbst würde er dies nicht leugnen. Ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass er nun einmal gerne Sex hatte. Das war kein Geheimnis, nie eines gewesen. Aber das er manchmal, gelegentlich, wenn auch selten, zu Experimenten tendierte, die sein eigenes Geschlecht beinhalteten, hängte er für gewöhnlich nicht an die große Glocke. Zumindest nicht Sam gegenüber. Der hielt ihn ohnehin schon für ein wenig zu besessen von der Sache. Aber hey, durfte man sich in diesem Leben nicht den Spaß holen, wo es möglich war? Nicht jeder war zum Mönch geboren wie sein Bruder. Und nicht selten fragte Dean sich, ob es tatsächlich gesund war, was der ihm an Enthaltsamkeit vorlebte. Normal war es eindeutig nicht. Und bevor er sich Sams Bemerkungen anhörte und dessen Gesichtsausdruck antat, die gekräuselten Lippen, den Vorwurf, die Selbstgerechtigkeit, die darin zum Ausdruck kam, ohne dass Sam dies überhaupt bemerkte, geschweige denn beabsichtigte, da verschwieg er lieber, was ohnehin nicht jedermanns Ohren erreichen sollte.

Er war nun einmal kein Kind von Traurigkeit, nie gewesen. Zudem vorurteilsfrei. Selbst wenn er für gewöhnlich Frauen den Vorzug gab, begegnete er doch hin und wieder auch einem Mann, der eine Seite in ihm ansprach, die seltener zum Tragen kam, aber dennoch nicht weniger die Erde zu erschüttern vermochte.

Kurz gesagt, ein Blick auf Ezekiel, oder auf den Mann, den der zum Ball trug, tippte geradewegs die entsprechende Saite in ihm an. Und obwohl er gewohnt war, recht schnell auf die Bedürfnisse seines Körpers zu reagieren, immerhin gönnte er sich sonst nichts, war alles zu überstürzt abgelaufen, mit zu viel an Sorge oder Panik unterlegt gewesen, als dass er einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung hätte gehen können. Ob nun richtig oder nicht, zumindest in eine Richtung, die ihm das Bild Ezekiels aus dem Kopf vertrieb. Wenigstens dieser Facette des Engels. Und obwohl er zugestand, dass diese Facette nicht wirklich existierte, nicht mehr, vermischte sich, ohne dass er etwas dagegen ausrichten konnte, die Rettung Sams in wirklich allerletzter Sekunde, das Risiko, das der Engel eingegangen war, mit der Attraktivität der Hülle, die Dean allzu gern vergessen würde.

Er seufzte und nahm noch einen Schluck, betrachtete Sam, der seinerseits gedankenverloren in eine Kerzenflamme sah, das Glas in den Händen drehte. Als er blinzelte, bemerkte Dean, dass Kevin tatsächlich tiefer auf dem Sofa gerutscht war und die Augen bereits geschlossen hatte. Er lächelte. Der Kleine vertrug wirklich nichts. Und Sam würde mit Sicherheit ebenfalls bald die Waffen strecken.

Der einzige, der ihm dann noch Gesellschaft leisten konnte, war Ezekiel, und Dean verbot sich den Schauer, der ihm über den Rücken laufen wollte. Das war dämlich, auf vielfache Weise blasphemisch und zudem noch reichlich krank.

Bei Castiel war die Sache klar, der hatte Jimmys Körper übernommen. Und selbst wenn nicht. Dean war mit keinem von ihnen verwandt. Wenn er - und er hoffte, dass auch dies zu den Dingen gehörte, von denen Sam nie etwas erfahren würde - Castiel ein paar Sachen beibrachte, ihm eigentlich, letztendlich lediglich notwendige Nachhilfe erteilte, dann handelte es sich um einen normalen Freundschaftsdienst. Das hatte nichts, und nicht das Geringste mit Gefühlen zu tun, die an der falschen Stelle gelandet waren.

Ezekiel dagegen stand von Vornherein außer Frage. Denn letztendlich war und blieb Sam sein Bruder. Ob nun ein Engel in ihm steckte, unabhängig davon wie anständig, anziehend oder cool der rüberkam, das sollte keine Rolle spielen. Und niemals würde Dean auf die Idee kommen, seinen Bruder auf eine Weise zu berühren, die nichts mehr mit brüderlicher Liebe zu tun hatte. Immerhin war er für ihn verantwortlich, hatte sich um Sam gekümmert, seitdem der seinen ersten quengelnden Laut von sich gegeben hatte. Da hatte anderes keinen Platz. Überhaupt gab es nichts mehr, was zwischen ihnen noch Platz hätte. Sie steckten zusammen, waren einander ausgeliefert, und das allein stellte eine Bürde dar, an der sie schwer genug trugen. Und zugleich war genau das aber auch ihre Rettung. Immer wieder. Gegenseitig. So wenig wie er diesen Job überhaupt weitermachen konnte, ohne Sam an seiner Seite zu wissen, so wenig brächte der dies fertig. Wenngleich nicht viel, aber das war ihnen beiden definitiv während des letzten Jahres endgültig und nicht unbedingt schmerzlos klar geworden.

Es war geradezu ein Vergehen, nur daran zu denken, sich auch nur einen Augenblick Ezekiel in Sam vorzustellen - auf diese Art vorzustellen. Keinesfalls würde er das seinem Bruder antun. Auch wenn der nie davon erfahren würde. Der Gedanke schlich sich ein, bevor Dean ihn stoppen konnte und er stöhnte genervt. Was für ein Mann war er, wenn er sich nicht einmal selbst von den einfachsten, naheliegenden Unmöglichkeiten, Undenkbarkeiten überzeugen konnte?

"Was ist los?" Sam sah ihn an. Sein Blick wirkte eindeutig ein wenig glasig. Dean grinste in sich hinein. Kein Wunder, er hatte beobachtet, was Sam alles in das Getränk gemischt hatte. Hochprozentiges und Zucker, dazu noch erwärmt, das gab dem Ungeübten sofort den Rest. Wie Kevin, der inzwischen sanft vor sich hin schnarchte.

Dean nickte in dessen Richtung. Holla, sein Kopf fühlte sich auch bereits ein wenig schwer an. Er leckte sich über die Lippen. Das Zuckergesöff war wohl doch nicht so ganz seine Richtung.

"Kevin", murmelte er. "Wir sollten ihn ins Bett schaffen."

"Hm." Sam folgte seinem Blick, setzte dann das tatsächlich geleerte Glas ab. Als er auf die Füße kam, wusste Dean nicht, ob es an ihm lag oder an Sam, doch es sah gefährlich nach einem leichten Taumeln aus. Da würde er dem Küken eben mal zeigen müssen, wie jemand eine Toleranz aufbaute. Er erhob sich und lächelte zufrieden. Na also, davon sollte Sam sich ruhig eine Scheibe abschneiden. Er packte Kevin an den Schultern und Sam nahm seine Füße. Zu dumm nur, dass der sein Lager in einiger Entfernung zum Wohnzimmer aufgeschlagen hatte.

Als sie ihn endlich verstaut hatten, keuchte beide und Sam wirkte zudem ein wenig grün um die Nase. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dean, ganz der besorgte Bruder, und garantiert ohne jeden Gedanken an Ezekiel.

"Natürlich", erwiderte Sam. Ein Rülpsen folgte und er presste die Hand vor den Mund. "Entschuldige", nuschelte er und stürzte in das Bad, aus dem nun vertraute Geräusche erklangen. Wasser lief, eine Zahnbürste trat in Aktion und einen Augenblick später lehnte Sam gegen den Türrahmen. "Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie viel Rum reingehörte", gab er zu, ohne Dean anzusehen. "War eventuell zu viel."

Dean nickte und grinste. "Komm mit. Das Spiel läuft noch."

Nicht einmal zwei Minuten später war Sam eingeschlafen und Dean holte eine Decke. Ob betrunken oder nüchtern, er würde Sam nicht durch den Bunker schleppen. Nicht, solange keine unmittelbare Gefahr bestand. Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen ließ er sich in den Sessel zurückfallen, beäugte kritisch den Krug auf dem Tisch. Woran es auch liegen mochte, Sams Gebräu schien ihm auf einmal gar nicht mehr so übel. Zumal ein Test ergeben hatte, dass der Karton mit dem Eierpunsch längst geleert war. Dean stand wieder auf, um mögliche Reste in den Krug zu leeren, doch blieb der Karton so trocken wie der Topf, in dem sich die erhitzte Flüssigkeit befunden hatte. Mochte Eierpunsch nicht ganz so würzig sein wie Sams Glühwein-Rum-Mischung, hatte das doch auch sein Gutes. Wenigstens trank er sich schneller weg, fast wie beispielsweise ein Milchshake. Auch wenn Dean die Stirn runzelte, als er den Krug in sein Glas leerte und feststellte, dass sie mit vereinten Kräften doch bereits beinahe das gesamte Gefäß ausgetrunken hatten. Der Überwürzung und der schrägen Kombination zum Trotz. Ein Blick auf die Flaschen, die Sam auf dem Küchentisch stehen gelassen hatte und die ihn durch die offenstehende Tür grüßten, ließ keinen Zweifel an der Menge, die sie an diesem Abend konsumiert hatten. Erklärte zumindest Sams Reaktion.

Dean sackte in den Sessel zurück und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Wozu war auch Weihnachten? Und noch dazu ein ruhiges Fest, eines, das sie sich wirklich verdient hatten. Ohne Götter, Geister und groben Unfug. Nur altmodisches Betrinken und vor dem Fernseher Einschlafen. Besser konnten sie es letztendlich nicht treffen.

Er blickte zu Sam, betrachtete die Linie des Kinns, die von der Decke unberührt blieb, die feingliedrige Hand, die über den Rand des Sofas hing und das gewellte, im Kerzenlicht haselnussbraun schimmernde Haar. Die Wangenknochen erinnerten ihn an Ezekiel und Dean schloss die Augen und zwang den Gedanken fort. Unpassend, weder dem Anlass, noch der Zeit, noch überhaupt einer jeglichen Situation angemessen.

Sam regte sich. Dean hörte das Polster, die Decke rascheln und öffnete die Augen, starrte auf den Fernseher, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres auf Erden.

Als er aus den Augenwinkeln zu Sam sah, saß der aufrecht. Gerade. So gerade wie Sam sich selten hielt und Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Der brummte bereits, weshalb er beschloss, sein Glas auf Ex zu leeren.

Seine Kehle brannte, als er es auf dem Couchtisch abstellte, und das, was er zuvor für leichten Schwindel gehalten hatte, wurde zu einem bewegten Seegang. Fasziniert sah er auf seine Füße, die sich bewegten, während der Fußboden sich auf und ab wölbte.

„Dean", sagte Sam, der nicht Sam war. „Ich habe nachgedacht."

Gadreel befand sich nun lange genug in Sam, in der Gesellschaft von Dean und Kevin, im Bunker der Men of Letters, um zu verstehen, was nicht nur Castiel als einziger Fürsprecher, sondern was alle Engel, die mit den Winchestern und ihren Verbündeten je zu tun gehabt hatten, meinten, wenn sie von verbohrt, aufsässig, schlichtweg nervtötend sprachen. Es hatte damit zu tun, dass keiner von beiden aufgeben konnte. Niemals. Er wusste es von Sam und er spürte es in Dean. In Dean spürte er noch mehr. Neues und Verwirrendes. Er dachte daran, wie es wäre, Castiel zu Rate zu ziehen, erinnerte sich an die Fetzen von Gedanken, die er, selbst noch in Haft, zu der Zeit empfangen hatte, in der Castiel im Himmel eine Schlacht angeführt hatte. Ein eigentlich unbedeutender Engel, weitaus weniger mächtig als Gadreel einst gewesen war, und doch von einer Willensstärke, die keineswegs dadurch geschwächt wurde, dass er Irrtümern unterlag. Oft hatte Gadreel über Castiels Kriegsführung den Kopf geschüttelt. Öfter jedoch sich gefragt, ob es der Einfluss der Menschen gewesen war, der ihn zu der für einen Engel ungewöhnlichen Art des selbstständigen Denkens verleitet hatte. Es war Gadreel nicht fremd, Grenzen zu überschreiten oder zu irren. Doch bei allem was er getan hatte, egal wie es ausgegangen war, hatte er sich doch stets an einer übergeordneten Instanz orientiert. Die Hierarchie war wichtig. Gehorsam entscheidend. Sich aufzulehnen stellte ein vollkommen anderes Verbrechen dar, als mit der Absicht und dem Willen das Richtige zu tun, einen grauenvollen und unverzeihlichen Fehler zu begehen.

Die anderen wisperten, dass es der Einfluss der Brüder gewesen war. Mehr noch, dass es sich um Deans Einfluss handelte, um Michaels Hülle. Für einen Menschen zu stark, für einen Engel eine Herausforderung.

Gadreel hatte es nicht wirklich begriffen. Er verstand es erst, als er unter Menschen kam, als er lernte, was denen wichtig schien, welchen Bedürfnissen und Gelüsten sie unterworfen waren. Es besaß eine primitive und zugleich erregende Note, sich vorzustellen, welche Handlungen die ausführten, welchen Zwängen sie unterworfen waren. Er beobachtete es in Sam, wenn er sich zurückgezogen hatte, wenn der seinen geschundenen Körper dazu überredete, zu funktionieren, obwohl der dazu eigentlich nicht mehr in der Lage war. Und er horchte auf die Regeln, die derselbe Körper ihm auferlegen wollte, war Sam nicht bei ihm. Nur deshalb begriff er Dean. Und er begriff Castiel. Ob es Neugierde gewesen war oder eine menschliche Schwäche, der sich der andere Engel unterworfen hatte, das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe.

Unglücklicherweise konnte Gadreel inzwischen beides nachvollziehen.

Und es war lächerlich. Nicht einmal der winzigste Teil von ihm sollte es für vorstellbar halten, in einem schwachen und in allen Belangen bemitleidenswerten Menschen ein Wesen zu sehen, das ihn etwas lehren konnte. Mehr noch, das ihn etwas über die Liebe lehren konnte. Wo doch sie, die Krieger Gottes, die einzigen Boten der Liebe waren, die das Universum kannte. Kennen sollte. Aber offensichtlich war etwas bei der Produktion der Menschheit schiefgegangen. Sie übertrieben diese Sache weit über das Notwendige hinaus. Der eigentliche Grundgedanke war ihnen längst abhanden gekommen. Und nun lief Gadreel Gefahr, von dieser Fehlentwicklung beeinflusst, wenn nicht gar infiziert zu werden.

Langsam, sehr langsam hatte sich diese neue Art des Denkens, des Fühlens in ihn eingeschlichen. Niemand ging davon aus, dass Engel fühlen sollten, niemand erwartete, dass sie frei und selbstständig dachten.

Vielleicht lag es auch an Sam, an den Bildern, die der ihm immer wieder zeigte. Und an der Art, wie der trotz all der Frotzeleien, Missverständnisse und Streitigkeiten, mit seinem Bruder verwachsen war. Es war ein Mysterium und zugleich das Faszinierendste, was Gadreel je erfahren hatte. Am eigenen Leib, wenn man so wollte. Besser gesagt, an dem, den er sich ausgeliehen hatte, und von dem es jetzt bereits unvorstellbar schien, ihn wieder aufzugeben. Nicht, wenn er dann auf das verzichten musste, was er inzwischen mit Dean teilte. Was Sam teilte, aber wovon Gadreel einen guten Teil in sich spürte. Wenn Dean ihn ansah, kribbelte es. Wenn der ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter legte, achtlos, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dann ging sein – Sams – Atem schneller. Gadreel bemerkte es in der Tiefe, in der er darauf wartete, dass Sam erschöpft sein Bewusstsein aufgab. In der er manchmal ungeduldig darauf harrte, dass etwas eintrat, das ihm erlaubte, zum Vorschein zu treten. Selbst wenn Dean ihn abblockte, wenn er die Augen rollte und ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er es vorzog mit Sam zu sprechen.

Es hätte ihn irritiert, hätte ihn vielleicht sogar beleidigen sollen, wüsste er nicht, dass Dean sich seinerseits in einen Verdrängungsmechanismus flüchtete. Ja, er hatte viel gelernt, seit er sich auf der Erde befand. Das Wissen über die Menschheit aufzusaugen, aus erster Hand zu erfahren, belebte ihn, schulte und verbesserte seine Möglichkeiten. Er übte sich darin, Sam nachzuahmen, lernte sich Kevins Verhaltensweisen einzuprägen. Nur Deans fielen ihm schwer. Selbst wenn Gadreel glaubte, ihn zu durchschauen, überraschte Dean ihn doch immer wieder. Überraschte ihn, wenn er mit gerunzelter Stirn an Sams Bett saß und ihn anstarrte. Er verglich dieses Verhalten mit Sams Erinnerungen, zog die Folgen der Prüfungen in Betracht, und doch – über kurz oder lang blieb nur ein Ergebnis, das tatsächlich Sinn ergab.

Und genau an diesem Weihnachtsabend hatte Gadreel genug davon. Es war fraglich, wie lange er noch bleiben konnte. Dass Dean mit sich rang, dass er Sam die Wahrheit sagen wollte, stand außer Frage, wurde zunehmend offensichtlich. In diesem Fall würde sein schönes, sicheres Versteck zu unwegsamem Gelände. Schlimmer noch, sollte Dean sich entscheiden, mit Castiel zu sprechen. Selbst ohne seine Gnade, konnte der ihm gefährlich werden, konnte reden, die falschen Engel auf ihn aufmerksam machen. Und so sicher dieser Bunker auch war, ob er dem geballten Ansturm der Gefallenen standhielte, das war eine ganz andere Frage.

Wie auch immer, Fakt blieb, er hatte lange genug gewartet.

Sam würde nicht so schnell aufwachen. Der Alkohol hatte den schwachen Menschen buchstäblich erledigt. Und wenn Sam geahnt hätte, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah, wäre er sicher nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, sich derart zu betrinken. Wenngleich die Frage sich erübrigte. In diesem Fall wäre er überhaupt nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", sagte er und Dean kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Was willst du, Zeke?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang schleppend.

„Du bist Michaels Hülle. Und stark", antwortete Gadreel.

„Was?" Dean starrte ihn an. Um seine Lippen zuckte es. „Das ist schon lange nicht mehr wahr", murmelte er schließlich.

„Das wird immer die Wahrheit bleiben", erklärte Gadreel. „Und gesetzt den Fall der Käfig öffnet sich, dann wird Michael dich suchen."

Dean rieb sich die Stirn. „Was soll der Quatsch, Zeke? Kümmere du dich um Sam und nicht um Dinge, die nicht passieren werden."

„Das tue ich bereits", verbesserte ihn Gadreel. „Ich wollte ohnehin auf etwas anderes heraus."

„Und das wäre?" Dean schüttelte den Kopf und Gadreel stand auf. Die Decke glitt auf den Boden und mit einem einzigen langen Schritt stand er vor Dean. „Auf dich", sagte er.

In Deans Ohren brauste es plötzlich. So laut, dass er seinen eigenen Atem, seine Stimme nicht hörte. Was keine Rolle spielte, konnte er doch nicht sprechen. Das Einzige, was er dachte, war, dass er sich verhört haben musste. Gründlich verhört hatte. Sam – Ezekiel konnte das nicht gesagt haben. Schon gar nicht gemeint haben, was Dean aus seinen Worten heraushörte, was er in den Bewegungen, in der Haltung erkannte. Oh ja, Dean kannte die Körpersprache, er kannte den Blick. Er sah ihn im Spiegel, wenn er darauf wartete, dass eines der Mädchen, das sich nach dem Einsatz von mehr oder weniger Koketterie bereit erklärt hatte, ihn mitzunehmen, sich frisch machte. Und der Mann hier vor ihm, das war nicht Sam. Es war nicht einmal ein Mann. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren wurde lauter, betäubte ihn, raubte ihm den Atem. War das wirklich, war es keine Sünde? Es konnte keine Sünde ein, gesetzt den Fall, dass etwas in dieser Art überhaupt existierte. Nicht, wenn es der Engel war, der diesen Blick trug. Nicht, wenn Ezekiels lange Finger sich in sein Haar gruben, wenn dessen stets so kühle, aufrechte Gestalt sich zu ihm herabbeugte, wenn dessen Lippen sich auf seine pressten, geradeso als habe er nie etwas anderes getan.

Es war so einfach sich hinzugeben, so anders als mit Castiel. Ganz gewiss anders als mit jedem anderen Mann, mit dem er zusammen gewesen war. Sein Verstand verschwamm. Das Unwirkliche der Situation verwandelte sie in einen Traum. Er träumte und der Traum schmeckte nach Nelken und Kardamom. Die Berührungen, die Küsse, die Hitze erzeugten Flammen, die über ihm zusammenschlugen, die nahe daran waren, ihn zu versengen und die ihn doch nicht verletzten. Sie bewegten sich auf dem Sofa und zugleich darüber. Dean glaubte Flügel zu hören, sie zu sehen, bevor er aufschreien wollte und stattdessen ins Nichts fiel, in Finsternis, die ihm Vergessen schenkte.

Während er erwachte schmerzten seine Glieder, mehr noch jedoch sein Kopf. Er stöhnte und als es ihm gelang die Augen zu öffnen, sah er die Decke, sah den Couchtisch von unten und dann Sams besorgtes Gesicht.

„Was ist los, Mann?", fragte der. „Zeke", stöhnte Dean und der Blitz des überirdischen Blaus flackerte in Sams Augen.

„Dean", sagte der und lächelte, bevor er Deans Stirn berührte und die Schmerzen von ihm abfielen. Er erhob sich, griff automatisch nach der Hand, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte, die ihn hochzog.

„Was war das?", fragte er, während er von einem Fuß auf den anderen taumelte. Zeke sah ihn an und das fremdartige, das unbekannte Lächeln, das ihn viel zu sehr wie Sam wirken ließ, verschwand. „Du wolltest es und ich ebenfalls." Er hielt einen Augenblick inne. „Vergiss das nicht", fügte Gadreel schließlich hinzu. „Vergiss nicht, dass du stark bist, dass dein Wille zählt. Du solltest das wissen. Eines Tages wirst du verstehen warum."

Dean blickte ihm hinterher, sah zu, wie Zeke davonging. Er rief ihn nicht zurück, bestand nicht darauf, dass er ihm Sam zurückgab. Seine Schmerzen waren vergangen, aber die Schuld begann erst zu wachsen, breitete sich langsam in seinem Körper aus, gesellte sich zu den anderen Vorwürfen, stumm oder ausgesprochen, mit denen er lebte.

Ende

24


End file.
